Stuck the third
by Socksycherry
Summary: The third in the Stuck sequel. Takes place some time before series 2 finale. Will Will forgive Djaq in time to save her and found out the truth?
1. Chapter 1

Stuck 3: The sequel to Stuck the Sequel: Sequel to Stuck duh!!!!

Hello, well, here it is, the sequel but this time, I know all of my characters, I know the plotline, and I really truly have my heart in it, so it should be good. But before I start, I have to say the obvious. I don't own these characters. Never have, never will. Boohoo. Oh well, what you gonna do about it. But this is set pre series 2 finale, because the other two were as well. Basically.

Will leant against the large oak, one hand behind his head, and a small, contented smile on his face. Djaq lay against him, and whilst the other of Will's hands were stroking her soft, black hair, she was making arrows for Robin, her fingers being the only ones in the gang nimble enough to wrap the cotton around the feather. The gang had a raid of the castle planned for the next day, and so were meant to be training with each other as they normally did, but no one was. Not even Robin had the energy to move, and so instead was reading a book he had stolen from a passing noble a few days earlier. Will looked down at Djaq's head, and as if she had sensed him doing this she looked up into his piercing green eyes. She could never believe Will's eyes, if they were not looking at you, then they were just ordinary, nothing special. But if they were aimed in your direction, you knew that you had no defense against them, as if they had seen too much in their short life, but still wanted to see more. Or atleast that was how Djaq felt.

'Djaq, do you truly want to marry me? I don't want you to go through with anything that you are not comfortable with.' As soon as he had said this he knew that it had been a mistake. Djaq's whole body spun around so that she could face him without having to strain her neck, her eyebrows had furrowed slightly, and a hurt, shocked look could quite clearly be seen in her eyes.

'How could you even say that Will? Do you not believe I love you? Did you think that I would just say yes to you for fun, that I would find it some kind of hilarious joke. Or do you just not love me?' She shook her head at him, before getting up from where she was sitting, wiping all of the leaves that continued to cling to her, and walked quickly away from him and back toward the camp, her cloak billowing around her ankles.

'Djaq, wait.' But she didn't, and instead quickened her pace all the way back to the camp, not stopping until she got there, and when she finally did, throwing herself on the large log that made it's way through the centre of the camp. Thinking that she was alone, Djaq placed her head in her hands, and started to cry freely and openly, but of course she wasn't.

'Djaq, what is it, what's wrong.' A deep, gruff voice came from the opposite side of the camp. Djaq found it a comfort, yet at the same time, she wished that the person who it belonged to was not there, and that she could just be alone with her thoughts. Little John emerged from the shadows where it was obvious by his ruffled appearance that she had just woken him up, but now he was awake, he wanted answers as to why his practically adopted daughter seemed to be in such distress. Not that he couldn't guess the cause of it all.

'Is it Will?' Djaq stopped crying and looked at him, wondering how he knew that, but it did not matter. The only thing that mattered to her at the moment, she just happened to be crying about, so she nodded quickly, and he went over to place a hand on her shoulder. 'What has he done to make you so upset?' She quickly relayed to him everything that had been said between her and Will out in the forest, before moving over to her bunk and lying down, claiming to her friend that she had a headache, and instead of pursuing the matter any further, John decided to go and talk to the heart of it.

'WILL! I want to talk to you, NOW!' Will's head shot up at the mention of his name, especially when it was shouted in such an angry manner, but he was too upset to stand up and greet the newcomer, so instead John came and sat by Will. 'Now then, what has happened to make Djaq so upset?' Will then looked up to meet the older man's gaze, before finally speaking.

'She is upset, but nothing really happened. I only asked her if she was sure that she wanted to get married. She's normally so calm, so strong, I did not think I would offend her.'

'Yes, you are right, she is calm, and strong, but when it comes to you, something changes about her. She thinks of you as a constant, something that is always there for her.' Will looked confused, causing John to have to go on, 'Well, when she was in the holy lands, she was a woman, but as soon as she left, she had to change, she had to change her looks, her personality, her gender, everything. And when her family died, she had to change her role in life. She had to become more independent and strong to survive. But then she got together with you, and she knew that she could be herself and not have to change. Djaq opened herself up to you, and she thought that you would stay there for her.' Will understood completely now everything that John had said, and knew that he had to go to her and apologise. Of course she loved him. He got up quickly, and ran through the forest toward the camp.

Sorry that this chapter is quite deep and very slow. I'm not sure i'm overly happy with it, but I had to get this bit out of the way for the plotline to go ahead. I will give you the next chapter soon, and it will be better than this one (unless you secretly loved this one, in which case, I hope it will be as good).


	2. Apologies

Stuck 3: The sequel to Stuck the Sequel: Sequel to Stuck duh!!!!

Hello, well, here it is, the sequel but this time, I know all of my characters, I know the plotline, and I really truly have my heart in it, so it should be good. But before I start, I have to say the obvious. I don't own these characters. Never have, never will. Boohoo. Oh well, what you gonna do about it. But this is set pre series 2 finale, because the other two were as well. Basically.

Will reached the camp, completely out of breath from his run there, and took a moment to lean against one of the support beams and catch his breath. But whilst he did this, a small sound made it's way through his heavy breathing and into his highly attuned ears, and it was obvious to him what it was. A small sniffle came from the far corner of the camp, above where Djaq's medical bay was, and Will knew that this sound of crying must be coming from her loft, and so therefore from her. He straightened himself, walked over to where the steps leading to the bed were and climbed up the to be greeted by Djaq's large, innocent, brown eyes.

She was sat up on the far end of her bed, leaning against the rock behind it, as Will's head came into view. She stopped crying as he climbed onto the bed and sat down next to her, one knee standing upright, almost touching his chin.

'Djaq...' Will had been thinking about what he would say all the way to the camp, but now that he was actually sat next to her, he forgot it all. '...I'm so sorry for what I said. If I had known that you would get upset by it, then you know that I would not have said anything. Of course I want to marry you, I would not have asked if I did not want to. I did not mean what I said' Djaq looked up at his face quickly, tears still glistening at the corners of her eyes, before once again looking down at her own hands fiddling with the edge of the blanket in front of her.

'But if you did not mean what you said, then why did you say it?' This had been Djaq's question right from the start, and the most important one to be answered. 'I don't know, I guess... I guess it was insecurity. I just kept thinking about Alan, why would you pick me when he loved you as well,' Djaq looked up at him with shock all over her face, since when did Alan love her too? And why did he never tell her as Will had? It would not have changed her love for Will, but that was not the point.

'Did he love me? Will, that is not the point, you know I love you, I always have. And we both know that I would never leave you, I love you too much for that.' She pulled his hands into hers, and leaned in to kiss him. They began when Will's hand snaked it's way around her neck. As they both pulled away, they leant their foreheads against each other, and a small giggle came from Djaq.

'So everything is alright between us? You still want to marry me?' Will whispered to Djaq, before she kissed him once more, 'of course my fiance, you know I will.' And with that, Will climbed down from the bunk, helping Djaq down after him. The smile was still spread across her face as they made their way back to the rest of the gang.

Sorry this chapter isn't long, and sorry I haven't updated in so long, so basically, sorry. I'll be updating more of my stories soon, because my 'I can't be bothered' attitude isn't disappearing, so it'll all work out in the end. I would like erm... erm... how about 14 reviews to continue, and the next chapter is the major turning point in the story, so you'll want to read it.


	3. Chapter 3

Stuck 3: The sequel to Stuck the Sequel: Sequel to Stuck duh!!!!

Hello, well, here it is, the sequel but this time, I know all of my characters, I know the plotline, and I really truly have my heart in it, so it should be good. But before I start, I have to say the obvious. I don't own these characters. Never have, never will. Boohoo. Oh well, what you gonna do about it. But this is set pre series 2 finale, because the other two were as well. Basically.

They entered the small clearing where the gang were relaxing, and Robin wondered what the large grins on their faces were caused by. 'Djaq, Will? What are you two so happy about?' They continued to smile at each other, before Djaq began to speak to the relaxed outlaws.

'Will and I have decided that we want our wedding in the forest, just the gang. And... Robin will you perform the ceremony for us?' They two of them both turned to their leader when asking him their question, and he too joined them in grinning their faces off. They were all so happy, and the gang wasted no time before gathering around them to show their happiness. But when it all subsided, Robin had some quite dampening news for them.

'I'd love to perform the ceremony for you guys, you know I would, but for now we have to go. The security on the castle has been tightened; i'm going to guess it was our old friend who is now living there, but anyway. We'll have to get the gold we were planning to erm... procure tomorrow before it gets to the castle. We're going to the North Road... now.' The whole gang got up and began to head towards the camp to fetch their weapons. When they got there, each went directly to their own spaces, and began to tie swords to waists, put shields on backs, and check bowstrings.

'Will, could you help me with this please?' Djaq was calling him over from where she was standing in her own little corner of the camp from behind a curtain. He looked up, before heading towards her to see what she wanted him for. He closed the curtain behind him to give them some privacy. He looked to where she was standing, to where she was trying to tie a holster tightly around her leg. She looked up at him and began to smile broadly. 'Will, hello, i'm over here.' She said when his eyes were stuck to where her hands were around her leg. 'Can you help me with this, you can tie this stronger than I can.' He walked over to her, and knealt down on the ground in front of her. His hands gently moved up her leg to where the holster for her dagger was meant to be, and he kissed it slowly. She put her hand around the side of his head, in a way to hopefully make him stop. Although she didn't want him to, they had to go with the gang to get the money. He lifted his head from her leg, and picked up the holster from the floor next to her. He tied it quickly around her leg, before standing up to face her, and wrapping his lanky arms around her waist. He leaned down to her and kissed her passionately on her lips, before a loud voice interrupted their romance.

'Djaq, Will, we have to go now!' Robin shouted through the curtain. Both giggled at the interruption, even though they knew they should be angry at it, and walked out of their little hideaway.

There we go, I just had to write some fluff for you, and I had to update. To be honest though, I don't know when I can next update because I have quite a few stories going. But I will try to. It will need 25 reviews however, so et reviewing for me.


End file.
